Tori's Prize
by xSNSDT-ARASooyoungBoramFanx
Summary: Jade & Cat make a bet with Hailey & Terra at the karakoe dokie and the prize is Beck. But what happens when Tori wins and Kisses Beck? A lot of Drama! Bori BeckXTori  with some Janel JadeX? ! Plus Intevews and a play of the band School Gyrls with Tori!
1. Let The Freak Out! Tori's Battle!

_Note: I do not own Victorious, copyright of Nickelodeon Productions! This story is just for fun and to show that I am a Bori Shipper! BTW: Read the interview at the end!_

**Summery: When Jade & Cat's Bet with Hailey and Terra is who ever wins gets to make out with Beck. But Hailey and Terra pick "Louise Nordoff" aka Tori and when she wins, she kisses/makes out with Beck. And everything goes downhill from there for Tori, but there's only one person that has her back.**

**Tori's Prize**

**Chapter 1: Tori's Prize is Beck? Tori's Amazing Performance**

Tori sat at a table reading the 3rd book of my sister the Vampire book series, Re-Vamped. She was wearing her Gray wig, with an ugly vest and a huge nose with two fake buck-teeth and a mole by her mouth. She was in her Louise Nordoff outfit. "_Why did Jade and Cat drag me here?"_ Tori thought. She looked out to see Jade and Cat talking with the two wicked witches of the west. She turned back to her book and continued to read.

_Meanwhile_

Cat and Jade were talking with Hailey and Terra, "So what would the prize be to the winner?" Jade said. "Whoever wins….umm…gets to make out with Beck." Terra said smirking. Jade was about to testify when Cat stuck out her hand and yelled, "Deal." Hailey took Cat's hand and shook it. "CAT!" Jade yelled. Cat and Hailey let hands go and Cat looked scared at Jade. "What?" Cat asked. "Beck is my boyfriend, what if the winner kisses my boyfriend and steals him from me?" Jade asked. "Don't worry about it? Besides I'll text him the heads up!" Cat said in a hesitated voice. "Fine, but if we win you also have to babysit a girl we know." Jade yelled as they nodded. Hailey and Terra pushed Cat and Jade out of their way and looked into the crowd. They saw Tori/Louise Nordoff and smiled. "We pick Ugly Betty over there, hey you Ugly Nerd reading the Vampire book!" Terra called. Tori looked over to her and giggled to herself. "_That's really all she could come up with? That's Sad."_ Tori smiled as Hailey and Terra called to her. "Get on stage your gonna sing." Hailey yelled. Tori got up on stage and smiled as the guy asked what her name was.

"Louise Nordoff." She said in the best congested voice she could do. He asked her what song she wanted to sing and she replied "Freak the Freak Out."

He laughed and said "Are you sure, that song is pretty intense?" Tori couldn't help it and in her fast congested voice she sternly said. "I'd like to sing it now please."  
Tori couldn't help but laugh at herself in her mind. She put the music on and she began to sing.

Are you listening?  
Hear me talk, Hear me sing.  
Open up the door,  
Easy less, Easy more.  
When you tell me to beware,  
Are you here? Are you there?  
Is it something I should know?  
Easy come, Easy go.

(She began to take off her costume and strut around the stage)  
Not in your head,  
Don't hear a word I said  
Can't communicate, when you wait  
Don't relate.  
I try to talk to you  
But you never even knew, so,  
What's it gonna be,  
Tell me can you hear me?

(Hear me, can you hear me?)

I'm so sick of it,  
Your attention never stick  
Never listen, You never listen.  
I'm so sick of it,  
So I'm throwing on a fit  
Never listen, You never listen.  
I scream, your name,  
It always stays the same.  
I scream, and shout,  
So what I'm gonna do now  
Is freak the freak out, Hey!  
Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,  
Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh.

Easy come, Easy go.

(Can you hear me?)

I scream, your name,  
It always stays the same.  
I scream, and shout,  
So what I'm gonna do now  
Is freak the freak out, Hey!  
Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,  
Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh ohhhhhh...  
(Freak the freak out _[4x]_) I scream your name...  
(Freak the freak out _[3x]_) But you never listen...  
(Freak the freak out _[4x]_) No you never listen...  
(Freak the freak out _[4x]_)  
But you never listen...

The crowd went crazy over Tori's Performance and she smiled at the crowd. Jade and Cat were clapping like crazy and screaming "GO TORI!" She smiled as Mr. Ferguson walked on stage. "_This guy is really going to make himself look bad if he wants to help his talentless daughter and her friend. I mean Trina has more talent than those two, and that's saying something_" Tori thought in her mind. "Wait, Wait now hold on! Who in this karaoke club thinks that Hailey and Terra did better?" He asked out loud. He, Hailey and Terra clapped as loudly as they could. Everyone else stood there motionless. "All for Louise?" He said in his most lifeless voice ever. Everyone broke out in cheers and screams and clapping. Mr. Ferguson handed Tori the microphone and smiled. "We Won!" Jade screamed. They all smiled and laughed in their spots. They all held on to the Microphone and raised it up and screamed. "GO TORI, CAT AND JADE!"

_BACK AT THE CASA DE VEGA!_

Jade, Tori walked into Tori's House to see Trina smiling on a table while a beat up Andre and Robbie laid on the floor. "What happened?" Jade asked. They looked around; the place was a complete mess. "Wait, if Trina's there, and Andre and Robbie are right there, then where's Beck?" Tori asked. They all looked around to see Trina giggling in her place. She pointed up; somehow Beck was tapped to the ceiling. "Hey, no rush but I'm kind off hanging out. Get it, hanging out." Beck said giggling to himself. "Say another bad joke and we won't let you down." Jade said in a mad voice. "Sorry." Beck said. Hailey and Terra came into the house with Cat. "Okay she's right over there." Cat said pointing to Trina. "You'll have to clean out her bloody gums, give her antibiotic pills and take very good care of Trina." Cat said giggling. Hailey and Terra grabbed the antibiotic pills and waved for Trina to come over to them. Trina got up and ran upstairs screaming "You'll never make me take them!"

"Come On! Let's Get her!" Terra yelled as they ran after her.

After about 30 minutes Cat, Tori, Jade, Andre and Robbie managed to get Beck out of his death trap. "Now come on, a very special friend of ours is going to perform at the Karaoke Dokie tonight and we have to get there fast." Jade said. Andre, Cat and Robbie followed Jade while Beck asked Tori to stay behind. "Tori can we talk?" Tori nodded

"So Tori, you won the sing off?" Beck asked. Tori smiled and showed Beck the trophy. "Yep, Hailey and Terra were horrible, I mean Trina had more talent that them. I won it easily." Tori bragged. Beck began to walk closer to Tori, "So that means you win the prize right." Beck asked in a seductive voice. "Huh? What Prize?" Tori asked, frozen in her spot. "Oh, Jade and Cat didn't tell you." Beck asked. "Umm...nnn...no." Tori said hesitating. Beck put his hands on Tori's cheeks and looked into her eyes. Tori couldn't help but stare into Beck's beautiful brown eyes. "Good, that makes it more exciting." Beck said smirking. Tori and Becks heads began to pull close together until….

**Oops, I ended the story early hahahahaha! I'm so freaking evil! So if you want to read the kiss between Tori and Beck you have to tune in to chapter 2. Oh and in chapter 2, an old face returns to Hollywood arts. Tune in to Chapter 2 of Tori's Prize, Tori and Beck kissed? A familiar face returns!**

**P.S. I got the idea to do Victorious interviews after reading one of Rani Hindustani stories, so I'm interviewing the sexy, hot, beautiful, amazing and talented Tori Vega **

**SailorMars2999: Hello Tori, nice to have you on the Show/Story.**

**Tori: Nice to be here.**

**SailorMars2999: So are you and Beck in a heated relationship?**

**Tori: What…No...Umm that's not true I mean he's hot and his eyes are so beautiful and his hair is so amazing and his body is so sexy ***_**SailorMars2999 clears his throat*…**_**.what was the question?**

**SailorMars2999: Umm, you know what forget that question. Anyway what do you think about Jade?**

**Tori (Under her breath): She needs to say away from my man.**

**SailorMars2999: Excuse me? I didn't here that part**

**Tori: Umm, where really good friends, I guess.**

**SailorMars2999: So who do you think would be a good guy for Jade if she were ever to leave Beck?**

**Tori: Umm, My Ex Daniel, I think they make a cute couple (Tori's Thought) ***_**As long as she stays away from my man***_

**SailorMars2999: You do know I can go back over this conversation and read you inner thoughts.**

_**Tori freezes**_

**SailorMars2999: Final question! How was the Kiss between you and Beck in the first episode? And would you do it again?**

**Tori: IT WAS AMAZING I FELT SPARKS INSTANTLY! AND HELL YEAH I WOULD TOTALLY DO IT AGAIN!**

**SailorMars2999: Okay that's all the time we have for the Victorious interview show.**

**Tori: Thank you, I would perform Freak the Freak out, but that would require effort and I'm not in the effort mood right now so just scroll back up if you want to hear me perform.**

**SailorMars2999: its okay, I understand. Now all we have to worry about is if Jade reads this interview.**

**Tori: What?**

**SailorMars2999: Review, Comment, Share and Tune in for Chapter 2. Also tell me who to interview in the next chapter!**

**Tori: Wait, Jade cant read this, I'll be dead! Oh snap…**

**SailorMars2999: Until next time! Bye!**

**Tori: WAIT!**

**The Show has ended!**


	2. Tori and Beck? The Secret Kiss!

_Last Time on Tori's Prize_

"_**Oh, Jade and Cat didn't tell you." Beck asked. "Umm...nnn...no." Tori said hesitating. Beck put his hands on Tori's cheeks and looked into her eyes. Tori couldn't help but stare into Beck's beautiful brown eyes. "Good, that makes it more exciting." Beck said smirking. Tori and Becks heads began to pull close together until….**_

**Chapter 2: Tori and Beck Kissed? A Familiar face returns!**

…Tori put her hand on her lips and Beck pulled his head back. "What, you can't kiss me Beck!" Tori screamed. "Why not? It is your prize." Beck smoothly said.

"But you're Jade's Boyfriend. I can't kiss you." Tori protested.

"It's just one kiss, besides it's not like Jade's gonna get mad over one kiss" Beck said smirking as he pulled his head closer to Tori's. Tori knew she wanted to kiss Beck, bad. But Beck was Jade's boyfriend and no matter how much Tori hated it, she had to accept it. But then again, Beck was right here, practically asking her to kiss him. "_Oh, what the hell, I'll do it." _Tori thought. "Okay" Tori whispered to Beck. Beck put his hands once again on Tori's Cheeks and Tori's head leaned in closer and closer until their lips finally met. Tori and Beck instantly felt sparks right away. "_This feels so good, but I've never felt this with Jade." _Beck thought. After about a minute their lips finally parted and Tori stared into Becks eyes and suddenly their lips slammed together and their lips began to move. Tori couldn't believe she was making out with Jade's Boyfriend, it was wrong and she knew it, but right now she didn't care. After a while their lips parted once again and the two hormone-raged teens took deep breaths.

"What...just….happened?" Tori asked gasping for air.

"I…think…we…kissed…I mean…it was…your…prize" Beck said

"But…that second one?" Tori asked gaining her breath

"Instinct, I guess" Beck said smirking

"Well, we can't tell Jade about either of the kisses!" Tori snapped at Beck coldly.

"Okay, but I think you should know I like them feisty." Beck said smiling

"Do you want to get duck taped on the ceiling again?" Tori asked

"Sorry." Beck said smiling. Tori began to laugh and she grabbed her purse and her jacket. "Come on, we need to see our friend perform." Tori said motioning Beck to follow her. Beck ran in front of Tori to hold the door open. "Remember, nothing happened!" Tori said pointing at Beck before walking out of the door. "Okay." Beck said in a lifeless voice, or was that Tori's imagination. "_OMG I can't belive they just kissed! Tori and Beck, hahahahaha"_ Someone thought who was watching them.

-_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- The Next Day! -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_-

Tori walked into the entrance of Hollywood Arts thinking hard about Saturday, the whole kissing Beck thing. No matter how much she wanted to forget it, she couldn't. She made it to her locker and pushed the button to turn on the lights, that always put a smile on her face. She put in her combination and opened her locker; she looked on the backside of the locker door to see all of her photos, her Miley Cyrus poster, her Katy Perry and Selena Gomez poster, and the photo of her, Beck, Jade, Cat, Andre and Robbie all smiling and finally the photo of her and Beck smiling into the camera.

"HELLO MRS. VEGA THE KARAOKE CHAMPION!" Tori heard from her the other side of her locker. She moved the door a little to see Cat Valentine, her best friend in Hollywood arts. Tori smiled and began to talk to Cat until she heard; "Now Mr. Martinez, I hope you find your day at Hollywood arts to be a great experience." Tori heard Principal Eiker said. "Thank you." A male voice said. Tori and Cat looked over to see a boy opening a dull, undecorated locker.

"Who's that?" Tori asked Cat.

"I don't know, let's go see." Cat said smiling and giggling to herself. Tori and Cat walked over to the boy. From what Tori could see, the boy was tall, had short black hair, wearing a denim jacket and black skinny jeans. Cat tapped the boy's shoulder and he turned around. Cat and Tori saw his face and screamed "OH MY GOD IT'S YOU!"

_And now a word from our sponsor_

_BORI FOREVER_

_Back to the story!_

"Nice to see you two too." He said sarcastically. "DANNY!" They yelled in unison. He smiled and looked at the two girls. "What are you doing here Danny?" Cat asked.

"Well, I'm going to school." Danny said laughing

"But, this isn't your school!" Tori screamed.

"Well it is now, see at Sherwood, We did a play and I had to sing and act. After the play Principal Eiker came up to me and told me I did amazing, so he asked me If I wanted to go to Hollywood arts and I agreed." Danny explained. Tori and Cat stared at each other in surprise. Danny grabbed his backpack and closed his locker and waved bye at the Frozen Tori and Cat.

"I gotta go to the counselor!" Cat yelled running into the counselor office. Tori shaked her head and turned around to see Jade walk by Danny. Danny dropped all his stuff and began laughing "Hey...Jade" Danny said snorting. Jade began to giggle as she walked passed Danny. Tori rolled her eyes and she walked back to her still open locker. "Hey, Vega." A male voice said. Tori moved her locker door and saw Beck standing there smiling. "BECK!" Tori yelled in surprise

"Excited to see me?" Beck asked.

Tori laughed loudly "No, I'm sorry, im still a little paranoid from Saturday."

"According to you, what happened Saturday never did happen." Beck said laughing. Tori nodded but couldn't help but think, "_I wish I could say Saturday happened."_

"Beck, can I ask you a question?" Tori asked.

"Is that the question or are you gonna ask me a different question?" Beck asked laughing at his own joke and for some weird reason Tori laughed at Beck's horrible joke

"Who's a better kisser, Jade or Me?" Tori asked in the most confident voice ever.

"Ummm…" Beck began.

**Ending the chapter once again! Tune in to Chapter 3: Beck Dumped Jade for Tori? Danny's Surprising Secret is reveled! **

**Today we are interviewing Trina Vega, The hot girl who is the older sister of Tori Vega. **

**SailorMars2999: Hello Trina nice to meet you today**

**Trina (singing horribly off key): Hello SailorMars2999**

**SailorMars2999: I can see why they picked you in Hollywood Arts.(lies evilly) **

**Trina: Of Course, I am amazing**

**SailorMars2999: So how was it to not be able to sing in the Big Showcase?**

**Trina: It wasn't that bad, I mean at least my sister got something out of it**

**SailorMars2999: So how was doing your one woman show "Trina!"**

**Trina: It was good, BUT I WILL KILL ROBBY FOR MAKING IT A COMEDY!**

**SailorMars2999: and how was it to have your wisdom teeth removed?**

**Trina: It hurt, but at least I got to Bitch a lot and drive Tori and her friends insane.**

**SailorMars2999: Were you able to sing at Karaoke Dokie?**

**Trina: Yes I was able to on Sunday, i sang "Kiss it goodbye" by Hannah Montana. Tori and Jade were saying that surprisingly I was better that Hailey and Terra. I still don't know what that means.**

**SailorMars2999: Trina, do you think Beck and Tori make a good couple**

**Trina: WHY ASK A QUESTION ABOUT TORI! THIS IS MY INTERVIEW! TORI ALREADY HAD HERS! Yes they do make a cute couple**

**SailorMars2999: Okay! Sorry. Final Question! What boy in Hollywood Arts would you date?**

**Trina: I don't know, I think I'm too good for any boy, that's why I am always single.**

**SailorMars2999: Sure, That's why**

**Trina(in a snarky voice): What was that?**

**SailorMars2999: Nothing! Umm anyway that's all the time we have for Trina Vega.**

**Trina: Why say it like that! All the time we have for Trina!**

**SailorMars2999: It really makes no difference…**

_**Trina storms off the set while screaming **_**: I DON'T NEED THIS I'M TRINA FREAKING VEGA!**

**SailorMars2999: Okay that was weird, Review and tell me who to interview next! STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 3**

_**Tori runs on stage: **_**Jade, about what I said on the last interview**

_**Trina runs on stage pushing Tori off the stage:**_** MOVE GIRL! THIS IS MY INTERVIEW! **_**Trina and Tori begin to fight on the floor**_

**SailorMars2999: You all go, I'm going to enjoy this fight. See ya!**


End file.
